


Spinning

by ShockSurprise



Category: Haikyuu!!
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-02-04
Updated: 2015-02-04
Packaged: 2018-03-10 13:23:24
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 310
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3291860
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ShockSurprise/pseuds/ShockSurprise
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Important otp question: which one would spin in the squeaky office chair and which would glare at them until they stopped?</p>
            </blockquote>





	Spinning

     "Come on Tsukki! Its fun! Stop being such a let down!" Yamaguchi say spinning in the newly bought office chair.  
     "Yamaguichi, your going to get sick, I can forsee it. Just wait and see," Tsukki said rolling his eyes looking at Yamaguichis spinning figure slowing down.  
     "Nu-uh! Ill be fine! I could do this all day andnever get sick. Watch I'll do exactly that!" Yamaguchi says pushing hs foot to the floor once again.  
     "Yamguichi, stop. Im scared you're going to get ill."  
     "Is that _concern_ i hear is your voice Tsukki? I think it is!!" Yamaguici sings pushing himself aroundonce more.  
     "Yes it is concern you hear, please stop," Tsukki begs.  
     "Naaah, I'm good I promise I'll be fine." Yamaguchisays once again.  
     "I'm getting ill just looking at you."  
     "Stop looking at me then!"  
      Tsukki stepped foward to the spinning chair holding Yamaguch, waiting until Yamaguichi was facing him and bent foward to take hold of his shoulders. Stopping Yamaguchi from spinning further.  
     "I said please stop. Its brand new. You're going to break it!" Tsukki says, still holding Yama sholders.  
     "Tsukki!!" Yama whines.  
     "Please. You're making me ill by just doing that." Tsukki says quietly looking Yama in the eye.  
     "Okay okay okay, im done. Sorry Tsukki," Yama says looking down at his lap.  
     "You're good. Just please don' t spin that much in front of me," Tsukki says standing upright and releaing Yama's solders.  
      " I didnt realize it bothered you that much, if iwould have knows i wouldhave stopped earlier," Yama says looking back up to Tsukki who was walking toward the kitchen.  
     "Its doesnt bother me that much. I just dont want you getting sick," Tsukki says, turning around and coming back out of the kitchen.  
     "You're shaking slightly. I can see your hands shaking" Yamaguichi says getting up from the office chair.  
     "Shut up Yamaguichi."

**Author's Note:**

> Hey dudes!! Thanks for reading!! It means a lot to me!!  
> Kudos and comments are seriously the bomb dot com!!
> 
> Tumblr~~ [ShockSurprise](https://www.shocksurprise.tumblr.com)!!  
> 


End file.
